Vacances entre capitaines
by YazaBook
Summary: Les capitaines se tapent dessus sans cesse et Julius veut s'amuser. Il les envoie sur une île... dont il a oublié l'emplacement !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Vacances entre capitaines  
**

**Genre: Humour & Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Personnages: Julius, les capitaines, Leopold, Noelle**

**Shipp: Fuegoleon x Nozel, Yami x Charlotte**

**Résumé: Les capitaines se tapent dessus sans cesse et Julius veut s'amuser. Il les envoie sur une île... dont il a oublié l'emplacement !  
**

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Black Clover, à mon plus grand malheur  
**

**Spoiler: Aucun**

**Notes: Ne suit pas l'anime**

* * *

**Vacances entre capitaines - Chapitre 1**

* * *

Julius en avait marre. Ses neuf amis, accessoirement les plus puissants du royaume, se crêpaient sans arrêt le chignon, donnant une mauvaise image de leur royaume. De plus, il voulait s'amuser. Il avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps, quelques-uns des neuf abrutis se tournait autour. Il avait donc prit une décision, dont il allait leur faire part aujourd'hui même.

A l'heure du déjeuner, les neuf capitaines comme ils aimaient s'appeler, arrivèrent dans le bureau de leur supérieur, l'Empereur Mage Julius Nova Chrono. Celui-ci entama directement la conversation.

« Je vais faire simple ; j'en ai franchement marre de toujours recevoir des plaintes à votre sujets. »

Les concernés le regardèrent sans trop comprendre.

« Alors, pour vous rafraichir la mémoire, Yami, il est interdit de tout casser, Fuegoleon et Nozel, j'aimerai bien que vous arrêtiez vos démonstrations de force devant tout le monde, Charlotte, il faut que tu cesses d'envoyer un homme au tapis parce qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine, Jack, il est interdit depuis toujours de se balader avec des armes dans les bâtiments, ça vaut aussi pour toi Yami, et de tout découper, Rill, le règlement interdit de dessiner sur les murs et les affaires des autres, Dorothy, j'en ai marre de te voir dormir, réagis un peu ! Gueldre, le racket, les transactions illégales et tout bah c'est illégal, et William, arrête de te croire le plus fort de tous. Je t'ai déjà fait une fleur pour ton masque, maintenant, tu ne risques pas de prendre ma place, donc arrête aussi les démonstrations de forces avec les autres compagnies... Et je crois que ce sera tout. Enfin, ça fait déjà beaucoup et je ne parle pas de vos démonstrations de magie devant tout le monde. »

Il releva pour la première fois la tête vers eux. Il ne fut pas déçu du spectacle. Comme d'habitude, Jack et Yami cherchaient à se battre, Fuegoleon et Nozel s'envoyaient des regards bien noirs, Dorothy dormait toujours, William essayait de rétablir l'ordre entre Rill et Gueldre et Charlotte songeait à partir de ce trou de fou. Pour capter l'attention de tous, il haussa la voix. Cela eut l'effet escompté, et ils levèrent tous les yeux sur lui.

« Donc, j'ai décidé de vous envoyer en voyage. »

« Et où ? » Demanda joyeusement Rill.

« Sur une île, je sais même pas exactement où elle est. »

« Heiinnnnnn ? Tu veux nous envoyer à un endroit que tu sais pas où c'est ? T'as fumé quoi l'vieux ? »

« Oh Yami, ça v- »

Il fut coupé par Marx, son assistant, qui lui demandait en criant de revenir au plus vite sur les dossiers qu'il avait laissé tomber. Les autres en profitèrent pour partir doucement, sans se faire attraper par le blond. Ils se retrouvèrent tous devant le palais royal, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire. Hors de questions de retourner dans le palais, au risque de se faire prendre par Julius.

« On devrait sûrement aller manger un truc, j'ai la dalle ! »

« Tu te plaint tout le temps Yami, pas étonnant que tu sois le dernier de nous dans le classement. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit la frisouille ? »

« Frisouille ? »

« Ben ouais, ta tresse, tu te l'as fait toi-même, ou tu as un coiffeur ? »

Fuegoleon et Jack se mirent à rire comme ils n'avaient jamais ri. Le blanc se tourna vivement vers le roux, ignorant royalement le découpeur _(Nda: Normal qu'il l'évite royalement, il est de sang royal... Ok je sors')_.

« Ça te fait rire le lionceau ? »

« Carrément ! »

Pendant ce temps, Jack avait commencé une petite bataille de rien du tout _(Nda: mais ouiiiii !)_ avec Yami. Enfin, ils arrivèrent tous au bar qu'ils côtoyaient depuis leurs rencontres à tous. Ils s'assirent à une table – leur table, et le serveur leur amena leurs boissons, toujours les mêmes depuis des années.

Julius qui les avait vus partir du bâtiment, décida de les amener dans cette île dès le soir. C'est ainsi que le groupe, après s'être séparé devant le bar et parti chacun chez lui, se fit assommer juste devant chez eux, et emmenés en secret dans cette fameuse île.

Le lendemain, Leopold Vermillion, le petit frère de Fuegoleon, se précipita chez Julius. Ce dernier lui ouvrit en baillant, étonné de la venue du petit roux chez lui, alors qu'il n'était même pas huit heures.

« Julius, t'aurais pas vu mon frangin par hasard ? Il est pas rentré et s'était son tour de ranger la maison, alors s'il le fait pas avant que la frangine arrive, je prendrais encore tout ! »

Julius essaya de se souvenir d'où aurait pu aller le roux, quand il percuta les paroles de Leopold.

« Ok, je vais l'appeler et lui dire de rentrer au plus vite chez vous. »

« Merci le vieux. Par contre, s'il est chez les Silva, autant me le dire tout de suite, je ne dirais rien promis ! »

« Pourquoi chez les Silva ? » Demanda le blond, quand même assez sûr de la réponse.

« Ben parce que... enfin... avec Nozel... Enfin tu vois quoi... t'as compris... »

« T'inquiètes pas, j'ai compris, mais c'est si voyant que ça ? »

Leopold le regarda comme s'il avait de la salade entre les dents.

« Bien sûr, la moitié du pays a déjà compris, mais on se tait, parce que on parle de Fuegoleon et Nozel quand même, on tient un minimum à nos vies. »

~~ Pendant ce temps sur l'île ~~

Les neuf amis venaient de se réveiller. A peine debout, ils commençaient à s'interroger sur cette maison au milieu de nulle part, et ce qu'ils y faisaient tous. Au bout d'un moment, Yami sortit fumer, entraînant avec lui presque tout le monde, excepté William et Dorothy, qui dormaient toujours.

« Franchement, je suis sûr que c'est Julius et son idée de nous amener en vacances. » dit joyeusement Rill « Et voyez si un avantage, on aura pas de papiers à remplir de la semaine ! »

Avec le regard de tueur que lui envoyèrent Nozel, Fuegoleon et Charlotte, il se tut et essaya de se faire oublier en observant la vue depuis le balcon.

« Je vous raconte pas le nombre de fois que j'ai sauvé Nebra et Solid... Cette fois, je ne serais plus là pour les aider, ils vont être obliger de se mettre des limites... »

« C'est pas que je m'inquiète pour Sol, elle saura se débrouiller toute seule, mais j'ai un peu peur de l'état de la maison... Surtout si elle fait des fêtes tous les soirs... »

En entendant Charlotte parler de l'état de sa maison, Fuegoleon se sentit soudain mal. C'était à lui de tout nettoyer, et il ne l'avait pas fait. Si Meleoleona rentrait avant lui, Leopold allait encore tout se prendre... Eh oui, on ne le croirait pas, mais Fuegoleon est assez ... désordonné ? Il déteste ranger, bien qu'il fasse quand même quelques efforts, pour éviter que Nozel ne se moque de lui. Bon, de toute façon, à en juger la façon dont Julius les a amenés ici, c'est-à-dire, en les assommant avant qu'ils ne rentrent chez eux, ils vont bien y rester une semaine ou plus. Leopold devra faire avec...

« Non mais arrêtez de vous faire de la bile pour vos frangins ! C'est plus des gosses, ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller tout seuls ! » déclara Yami, un peu énervé.

« C'est sûr que ça risque pas de t'arriver... »

« T'as dit quoi le ciseau ? »

Alors qu'une bataille repartait, William arriva en baillant.

« Nozel, tu peux pas les arrêter, ça dérange tout le monde. »

« Les trois andouilles ici présentes ne sont pas mon problème. » répondit-il en pointant Yami, Jack et Rill.

Bien sûr, Rill n'avait pas déclenché la bagarre, mais il trouvait drôle de s'y incruster. Une lumière brilla au-dessus de leurs têtes, les obligeant à lever leurs têtes. La lumière s'intensifia et la voix de Julius arriva jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

« Allô les gars, vous m'entendez ?»

Le gris haussa les épaules en soupirant mais répondit tout de même à Julius.

« Bon, tu nous veux quoi ? On a tous compris que c'était toi qui nous avaient amené ici. Et fait pas semblant. »

Il devina sans problème un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur, et fit signe aux autres de s'approcher de la lumière. Ils arrivèrent tous rapidement, la petite bataille ayant rapidement cessé.

« Bon, je suis démasqué. Hier, vous avez rapidement filé sans que je puisse vous dire exactement ce que vous devez fair- »

« C'est bon Julius, tu veux juste qu'on trouve un moyen de repartir tous seuls, et sinon, tu viens nous chercher dans deux semaines. Tu peux aller droit au but s'il te plaît ? » soupira Charlotte.

Un petit silence se fit entendre, signe que Julius ne savait pas trop comment réagir. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul, puisque tous les autres garçons étaient bouche-bé.

« Euh... Comme l'a très bien dit Charlotte, vous savez maintenant tout. Enfin... j'ai eu des nouvelles de vos familles respectives. »

La plupart des visages présent s'illuminèrent d'un grand sourire, sauf ceux de Fuegoleon, un peu septique à l'idée que Leopold se fasse du soucis pour lui, et Yami, qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire, mais qui écoutait quand même, impatient de placer une bonne blague pour embêter tout le monde. L'empereur commença à énoncer les nouvelles pour William, Gueldre, Rill, Dorothy même si elle n'écoutait pas, et Jack.

« Bon, Yami, y'a rien de spécial, ah si, c'est aussi pour Charlotte, Sol a organisé une grande fête chez vous, et Asta va y aller. »

Charlotte manqua de s'étouffer. Non seulement, elle avait maintenant la certitude qu'une fête était chez elles, mais aussi que le petit protégé de Yami y allait. Parce que oui, il fallait bien l'admettre, Yami s'était pris d'affection pour une bonne ribambelle d'abrutis, dont Asta faisait partit.

« Ensuite, Nozel, comme tu t'y attendait sûrement, Nebra et Solid essayent de se débrouiller sans toi mais ils ont du mal, et pour finir, Fuegoleon, j'ai reçu la visite de ton frangin. »

A ces mots, le roux se tendit, en espérant que personne ne le remarque, mais ce fut peine perdue, puisque Nozel à ses côtés tourna la tête, un regard interrogateur mêlé à de l'inquiétude.

« Et apparemment, ça serait à ton tour de tout ranger... C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais si tu veux, je peux te faire une fleur et te faire revenir en express pour ranger toute ta maison. »

« Non merci. » Grinça Fuegoleon entre ses dents.

« D'accord ! Ah et dernier truc, en votre absence, les compagnies tiennent toujours, mais c'est les vice-capitaines qui s'occupent de tout. »

Une grimace s'affiche sur tous les visages qui n'en possédaient pas encore. Rill se risqua à demander qui était-ce.

« Alors, pour le Cerf Turquoise, c'est moi. »

Rill soupira de soulagement. Julius, avant de devenir l'Empereur Mage de Clover, était le capitaine de cette compagnie. Lui au moins ne ferait pas trop de dégâts, comparé aux autres vice-capitaines.

« Pour l'Orque Magenta, c'est Xerx Lugner. »

Gueldre émit un petit rire assez discret, recouvert par le cri de Charlotte.

« Mais c'est un trafiquant ! Il a déjà essayé de me vendre de la drogue et de me violer ainsi que quelques-unes de mes protégées. »

Julius prit sa déclaration en considération, tandis que Yami se tendait légèrement à l'entende que quelqu'un avait peut-être essayé de la violer.

« Pour le Paon de Corail, c'est Kirsch Vermillion. »

« C'est pas le manique perfectionniste qui nous traitent comme des impuretés et qui balance des pétales de cerisiers à tout bout de champs ? » Demanda Yami.

« Si parfaitement. Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas vraiment l'apprécier. »

« Personne ne l'aime Julius. »

« Bref, reprenons... »

Il continua son énumération.

« Nozel, comme tu n'avais désigné personne, j'ai décidé que ça serait temporairement Nebra, qui est quand même un peu moins folle que ton frère. »

« T'as bien fait. » répondit l'argenté en fermant les yeux.

« Yami, c'est Magna qui a pris les rênes. »

« De toute façon, peu importe l'abruti qui se met à la tête des Taureaux Noirs, ça restera toujours le même bazar. Quoi que peut-être pas si c'est la petite princesse... Enfin bon, ça reste une bande d'abrutis. »

« Et pour finir, comme Meleoleona n'est pas encore rentrée, c'est Leopold qui est à la tête des Lions Flamboyants. Sur ce, je vous laisse, bye les jeunes, et n'oubliez pas qu'il y a des protections dans les tiroirs de la commode. »

Il partit, laissant les huit amis rouges. Dorothy arriva finalement, réveillé, tenant dans les mains des petites pochettes carrées multicolores.

« Dites, ça vous rappelle pas des trucs ça. » dit-elle en pointant une petite pochette.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle, et des sourires se formèrent sur les visages de tous.

* * *

**Alors, avis sur cette première partie ?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: Vacances entre capitaines  
**

**Genre: Humour & Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Personnages: Julius, les capitaines, Leopold, Noelle**

**Shipp: Fuegoleon x Nozel, Yami x Charlotte**

**Résumé: Les capitaines se tapent dessus sans cesse et Julius veut s'amuser. Il les envoie sur une île... dont il a oublié l'emplacement !  
**

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Black Clover, à mon plus grand malheur  
**

**Spoiler: Aucun**

**Notes: Ne suit pas l'anime**

* * *

**Vacances entre capitaines - Chapitre 2**

* * *

Dorothy arriva finalement, réveillé, tenant dans les mains des petites pochettes carrées multicolores.

« Dites, ça vous rappelle pas des trucs ça. » dit-elle en pointant une petite pochette.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle, et des sourires se formèrent sur les visages de tous.

~~ Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau Julius ~~

« Bon, je les ai appelé mais je ne leurs ait pas dit que je pouvais les observer ! »

Leopold le remercia mais il éteignit l'écran de retransmission de la caméra posé sur le bureau. Le plus âgé le regarda, larmoyant presque.

« Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Réfléchit, tu leurs a dit ce que tu avais mis dans le tiroir, et si nos calculs sont bons, ils devraient être deux à les utiliser dans la demi-heure qui suit ! Donc on a juste à attendre un peu et on les prend la main dans le sac ! »

« Mais t'es génial Leo' ! »

« Je sais merci merci... »

Julius lui tira la langue et le roux reparti en direction de ses appartements.

~~ Deux heures plus tard, bureau de Julius ~~

Leopold était venu tout de suite après la fin de son cours. En entrant si violement, il avait réveillé Julius qui dormait sur le bureau, un magnifique filet de bave coulant sur les papiers, ronflant si fort qu'il manquait de se faire prendre par Marx, son assistant et secrétaire.

« Bon, allume la caméra, on va observer notre récompense ! »

Julius, d'un geste vif utilisa sa magie pour observer l'île, pendant que Leopold prenait une chaise et s'installait à côté du puissant mage. Ils ne virent personne dans la maison, mais le tiroir était vide et ouvert. Un sourire pervers se fit sur les visages des deux complices.

« Dit, t'en avait mis combien ? »

« Ben j'ai acheté dix paquets de 20, ça fait... »

« 200... Comment t'as réussi à devenir empereur si tu sais même pas faire une multiplication ? »

« C'est pour voir si tu suis. »

Ils reportèrent leurs attentions sur l'écran de lumière blanche qui retransmissait les images en direct de l'île, après un haussement de sourcils du roux. La maison était assez près de la plage, alors ils observèrent à l'aide du drone télécommandé par l'ordinateur l'étendue de sable. Jack était étendu par terre, trempé, haletant, tout comme Gueldre. Les deux voyeurs se regardèrent, des sourires pervers plaqués sur le visage. L'étoile de lumière blanche alla plus dans la forêt, pour trouver William, Charlotte, Yami et Rill dans la même position que les deux précédents. Non-loin de la plage sur un rocher, Fuegoleon était torse nu, le haut séchant au soleil, et allongé, profitant du soleil.

« Ah ! J'ai plus de munitions ! »

La lumière se dirigea vers la voix, et dévoila Nozel, trempé et tapant du pied par terre, en train de se faire criblé de munitions par Dorothy. Les deux rejoignirent le reste du groupe, s'étant rassemblé sur le rocher de Fuegoleon.

« Alors ? » questionna Yami.

« J'ai encore perdu... » bougonna Nozel.

« On comptait sur toi pour enfin lui foutre une raclée ! » s'énerva Jack.

« Crois moi, j'aurais bien voulu gagner... mais elle a toujours plus de munitions que nous, je suis sûr qu'elle nous les vole. »

« Dorothy, un jour tu perdras, soit en sûre ! »

Julius se mit à crier, sans se rendre compte que sa voix était transmis de l'autre côté.

« Non mais je vous jures ! On leurs donne des préservatifs et ils font une bataille d'eau ! C'est vraiment des c* et en plus, c'est encore Dorothy qui a gagné ! Franchement, j'en ai marre ! »

Leopold lui imita de se taire et lui pointa le rayon. Les neuf visages s'étaient tournés vers l'étoile qui voletait au-dessus d'eux.

« Julius ? Alors depuis le début tu nous regardais nous prendre une raclée et tu disais rien ? »

« Ben... »

« Tout à fait ! » dit joyeusement Leopold à la place du blond. Il regretta rapidement son acte, voyant le visage de son grand frère s'assombrir.

« Leopold, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais avec ce traître ? »

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Julius dissipa rapidement son sort.

~~ Sur l'île ~~

Après cet imprévu, les amis se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Soudain, Jack redevint sérieux, entraînant le regard interrogateur de ses compagnons.

« Bon, on a bien rigolé avec ça, mais on a oublié quelque chose... Fuegoleon... Il semblerait que tu ne range pas tes affaires... Je me trompe ? »

Le pauvre lion déglutis discrètement.

« Ben, comment dire... »

« J'y crois pas, tu te moques de moi quand je range mal mes dossiers et toi tu m'a toujours caché que tu ne savais pas ranger ! » Accusa Nozel en sautant sur ses pieds.

« C'est pas vrai, je sais ranger, mais j'aime pas ça c'est tout. Et puis, tu n'avais qu'à le découvrir par toi-même. »

Le blanc grogna puis parti en direction de la maison.

« Dites, vous avez pas des domestiques pour ranger ? » Demanda innocement Rill.

« Bah si normalement, mais on n'aime pas trop savoir qu'ils pourraient fouiller dedans. Du coup, Meleo' leurs a interdit de ranger le bureau et nos chambres. »

Ils opinèrent. Un peu plus tard, les autres partirent faire un tour en forêt, Fuegoleon toujours sur son rocher à prendre le Soleil. Quand la nuit menaçait sa séance de bronzage, il rentra dans la chaleureuse maison, en compagnie des sept autres, revenus de leur tour en forêt. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut que plus rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'ils avaient vu le matin même. Nozel avait arrangé la pièce principale de telle sorte qu'une table basse trônait au centre, un tapis dans un coin et des rideaux avaient été tirés pour un effet de cocon et de bien-être. Au fond de la pièce, trois portes ; la chambre commune, dans laquelle Nozel avait installé neuf futons, surmonté de couvertures et d'oreillers, la salle de bain et les toilettes. Nozel était de dos et ne les avait pas entendus rentrer, trop occupé à arranger la commode pour qu'elle soit bien collée au mur. Il se retourna, sentant une présence derrière lui, et vit ses compagnons de chambrées, tous bouche-bé. Nozel rougit devant ça et ce fut Charlotte qui parla la première.

« Nozel, c'est toi qui a tout fait ? »

« Bien sûr, tu penses que c'est qui d'autres ? Fuegoleon peut-être ? » rétorqua-t-il, une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Ce dernier ne prit même pas le temps de relever le pic, trop émerveillé par tout ça. Pour lui, c'était vraiment merveilleux, il avait l'habitude de vivre dans une chambre toujours mal rangée, bien qu'il retrouve toujours ses affaires. Il se mit à déambuler dans la pièce, les yeux remplis d'étoiles, avant de sauter au cou du blanc.

« C'est trop beau. »

Ce fut un bref souffle mais Nozel l'avait bien perçu. Pour que cela ne paraisse pas bizarre devant les autres, il prit le roux par les épaules, et lui adressa une petite claque sur la tête en le redressant.

« Idiot, ça serait comme ça chez toi si tu rangeais mieux ! »

Malgré ses dires, il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable à tout regarder partout comme un enfant qui découvrait le monde. Yami vint casser cette ambiance presque féerique.

« C'est super class d'avoir fait ça, merci, mais y'a quelque chose à manger au moins ? »

Les autres, restés sur le pas de la porte ne purent qu'acquiescer. Nozel se gratta la nuque.

« J'ai rien fait, je suis pas vraiment doué en cuisine. »

Tout le monde tourna alors son regard sur Charlotte, étant la seule qui serait apte à faire la cuisine, Dorothy étant déjà endormie. _(Nda: Préjugé sur les femmes bonjour bonsoir !)_

« Ah je vous arrête tout de suite, je ne sais rien faire d'autre que des soupes, et vu la chaleur, je crois que ça ne vous tente pas trop. »

« Je confirme, ses soupes sont trop bonnes, mais pas aujourd'hui s'il te plait. » dit Nozel.

Petit à petit, ils passèrent en revue toutes les personnes présentes, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur le cas de Yami.

« Quoi, vous voulez sérieusement que je fasse la cuisine ? A part le barbecue je sais pas faire grand-chose d'autre. »

« Alors c'est voté, ça sera barbecue ce soir ! » chantonna joyeusement Rill.

Ils se mirent tous en quête de trouver de la viande et de quoi la faire griller. Finalement, ils s'installèrent en dessous rocher utilisé par Fuegoleon pour prendre le soleil, et ce dernier alluma le feu. Une fois leur repas engloutis, ils s'assirent tous sur la plage, observant la lune et son reflet dans l'eau calme et douce de la mer.

« En fait, il n'a pas eu une si mauvaise idée que ça le père Julius. »

« T'as raison, ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas été réuni tous ensemble autre que pour les convocations et tout le bazar lié aux compagnies. »

Quelques-uns allèrent se coucher, laissant Yami, Nozel, Fuegoleon et Charlotte seuls sur la plage.

« Dit moi Nozel, tu la déteste vraiment la petite Noelle ? »

Le capitaine des Aigles d'Argent tourna vivement la tête vers son interlocuteur, puis reporta son regard sur les étoiles.

« Non pas vraiment. Je lui mène la vie dure pour qu'elle soit aussi forte que notre mère, elle lui ressemble tellement... Mais je crois que j'ai poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin, donc Solid et Nebula y vont aussi très durement avec elle. »

« Non, je t'assure, tu as fait du bon boulot. Maintenant, elle a une vraie raison de se dépasser et d'apprendre à contrôler sa magie. »

Nozel releva la tête dans sa direction, surpris par les mots si touchants de Yami.

« Pardon ? »

Le grand baraqué tira une bouffée de fumée puis répondit en souriant.

« Maintenant, elle est persuadée qu'elle peut vous battre, toi, Nebula et Solid. Elle a même l'espoir depuis quelques temps de surpasser votre mère. »

Nozel était réellement surpris mais aussi très ému. Il était maintenant sûr que Noelle allait bien mieux que ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Yami finit par se lever pour retourner à l'intérieur de la maison, laissant Nozel avec Charlotte et Fuegoleon. Ce dernier finit par s'endormir sur la plage, bercée par le son doux des vagues. Le blanc avait arrêté sa contemplation de la lune sur le reflet de l'eau pour se porter son regard sur le roux. Il dormait comme un petit lion, en boule. Un petit rire fit tourner la tête de Nozel vers la blonde qui les observait.

« Merde, je t'avais complètement oublié ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Nozel, je n'ai rien vu ! »

« C'est ça, fout toi de moi... Mais tu ne dirais vraiment rien ? Hein ? »

« Tant que tu ne dis rien sur moi, je tiendrais ma langue. »

Les deux se sourirent.

« Tu ferais mieux de donner ta langue à Yami. »

La capitaine de la Rosa Bleue la regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Oh rien... » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, mais elle sourit tout de même. Fuegoleon tremblait légèrement, signe que le temps se rafraîchissait. Nozel posa sa veste sur son dos et rentra au chalet.

« Je te laisses. Ne lui dit rien sur le fait que ma veste se retrouve sur son dos. »

« D'accord. Tu rentres ? »

« J'ai un peu peur de ce que les autres ont faits du magnifique endroit que je vous aie dégoté dans le chalet. » dit-il en croisant les doigts pour que ce à quoi il pense ne se révèle pas juste.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Fuegoleon se réveilla. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de remarquer que Charlotte était encore là. Elle lui sourit pendant qu'il s'étirait.

« Je me suis endormi ? »

« Ouais, et tout le monde est rentré. »

« D'accord. Pourquoi j'ai la veste de Nozel sur le dos ? »

Elle semblait réfléchir et mit quelques moments à répondre.

« Tu avais froid. »

Cette réponse était évidente, simple et très évasive. Fuegoleon secoua la tête, décidément, Charlotte était de plus en plus mystérieuse depuis qu'elle avait accédée à son poste de capitaine.

Les deux partirent vers le chalet, et découvrirent Nozel qui essayait de calmer William et Jack, se disputant sûrement pour la meilleure place dans la chambre, Dorothy qui dormait déjà sur un futon tout comme Gueldre, Rill s'amusait de la scène, et Yami qui arrivait enfin, sûrement parce qu'il était parti aux toilettes.

« Ah vous voilà ! » s'exclama-t-il en voyant arriver les deux retardataires.

En voyant le bazar, Charlotte songea à s'enfuir de ce chalet de tarés, alors que Fuegoleon alla poser la veste de Nozel sur les épaules de son propriétaire, qui n'arrivait vraiment pas à calmer tout ce petit monde. Il claqua fort dans ses mains, ramenant le silence dans la pièce, tous ayant l'attention porté sur lui.

« Aller, tout le monde au lit ! Demain, on cherchera un moyen de repartir ou de s'amuser, au choix, mais il faudra être bien reposé, alors allez dormir ! »

Comme des enfants, tous obéirent, se dirigeant vers la chambre commune à tous. Elle était assez grande pour tous les accueillir, avec deux rangées de quatre futons séparées par un fin rideau, et le dernier matelas était posée de telle sorte à ce que la personne qui dormirait à cet endroit pourrait voir ce qui se passe des deux côtés. Avant même que quoi que ce soit ne soit décidé, Rill avait déjà réservé le matelas à la jonction entre les deux côtés de la pièce. Nozel soupira en allant s'installer sur le matelas en face de la fenêtre, Charlotte prit celui à sa droite, Yami à sa gauche, et Fuegoleon se mit entre Charlotte et Rill. Dorothy s'endormi sur le futon en face de Fuegoleon, Jack prit la place juste en face de Yami, William à sa gauche, et Gueldre sur le matelas restant. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, sauf Nozel. Quand Fuegoleon lui avait rendu sa veste, quelques instants plus tôt, il s'était demandé quelle avait été la réaction du roux en voyant ce gilet sur ses épaules. Charlotte n'avait rien voulut dire, gardant le secret avec elle. Pourtant, l'argenté continuait de croire que Fuegoleon avait apprécié, puisque lorsqu'il lui avait redonné la veste, il lui avait glissé un simple « merci » à l'oreille, si peu audible que Nozel pensait avoir rêvé, mais les faits étaient bien là : son action lui avait plu. Il finit par s'endormir sur ses pensées heureuses.

* * *

**Alors, avis sur cette seconde partie ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: Vacances entre capitaines  
**

**Genre: Humour & Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Personnages: Julius, les capitaines, Leopold, Noelle**

**Shipp: Fuegoleon x Nozel, Yami x Charlotte**

**Résumé: Les capitaines se tapent dessus sans cesse et Julius veut s'amuser. Il les envoie sur une île... dont il a oublié l'emplacement !  
**

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Black Clover, à mon plus grand malheur  
**

**Spoiler: Aucun**

**Notes: Ne suit pas l'anime**

* * *

**Vacances entre capitaines - Chapitre 3**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, aucune idée pour partir de ce trou paumé. Même Julius de son côté, avait complètement oublié où il les avait envoyés. Au fil du temps, Rill avait remarqué que Nozel et Fuegoleon étaient de plus en plus proche, sans laisser de côté leurs incessantes bagarres. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls, Charlotte était moins froide avec les garçons, sauf avec Yami. Peut-être que ce voyage improvisé était une bonne chose finalement...

Cela faisait déjà une bonne semaine qu'ils étaient sur l'île. Julius les avaient contactés quelques jours plus tôt pour leur expliquer le système de l'île.

Flashback:

« Donc, vous avez deux semaines pour partir de cette île. Le temps qu'il vous reste est inscrit sur le chrono à l'arrière de la maison. Durant ses deux semaines, vous devez résoudre des énigmes et des défis pour partir de l'île. Ah oui, en fait, si vous ne résolvez pas les énigmes, ben on pourra pas venir vous chercher, parce qu'on a oublié où on vous avait envoyé. »

« Et donc comment on rentre ? »

« Il y a un moyen de rentrer caché sur l'île, avec une carte et le nom de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez. »

Fin du flashback

Ils avaient passé la semaine à essayer de trouver les énigmes mais il leur semblait que Julius avait oublié de les mettre sur l'île. De toute façon, aucun n'avait une petite idée de ce qu'il se passait. Dorothy, Rill, William et Nozel se tuaient à essayer de trouver un moyen de se barrer, pendant que le reste de la bande d'idiot se battait entre eux, sûrement pour se maintenir en forme.

Les journées étant trop chaudes, ils restaient le jour dans la cabane, au frais, et ne sortaient que tôt le matin ou le soir. Certains allaient bronzer au chaud presque toutes les après-midis, comme Fuegoleon. Il passait la plupart de ses soirées roulé en boule tel un chat sur le rocher qu'il s'était déjà attribué dès le premier jour. Nozel le provoquait toujours, mais il prenait aussi soin de lui, sans bien sûr que le roux ne le remarque. Par contre, ça ne passait pas inaperçu aux yeux de Charlotte. De son côté, Yami se découvrait des envies de meurtres pour Jack et Williams, qui essayaient de draguer la jolie blonde à longueur de journée. Et ça aussi Nozel l'avait remarqué. Souvent, après le repas du soir, ils se retrouvaient sur la plage comme au premier jour, et c'était souvent l'aîné des Silva et Charlotte qui restaient les derniers, tout comme ce soir-là, où le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel.

« Nozel... »

« Oulà, ça commence mal... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Charlotte ? »

« Comment dire...Ça se voit beaucoup tu sais... »

« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Arrête de tourner autour du pot. »

« Tu vas lui dire quand, à Fuegoleon, ce que tu ressens ? »

L'argenté manqua de s'étouffer avec la boisson qu'il avalait. Depuis quand sortait-elle des remarques de ce type, sans aucune gêne ? Heureusement qu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux, sinon il l'aurait tuée et enterrée depuis longtemps.

« Tu entends ce que tu dis ? Si tu veux mon avis- »

« Je le veux pas. »

« Tu l'auras quand même, tu devrais arrêter de te mêler des affaires des autres. »

« Donc tu admets que c'est vrai... Intéressant... »

Le capitaine des Aigles d'Argents prit une teinte bien rouge. Il décida de se venger.

« Et sinon avec Yami ? »

« Quoi Yami ? »

Elle était devenue froide et il savait que s'il continuait comme ça, il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle. Elle était très têtue des fois.

« Oh je t'en prie, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Tu me fais confiance à moi, et je sais que ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir pour toi de m'accorder ta confiance, mais ça t'as bien sauvé. Tu fais de même avec Fuegoleon de temps en temps et je comprends si tu n'aimes pas trop l'idée de donner ta confiance aux autres, mais Yami... Yami te plait, ça se voit. Et tu pourras me dire tout ce que tu veux, mais depuis que les deux andouilles de services te draguent, il a des envies de meurtres... Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien vu ! »

Le visage de la blonde s'adoucit et elle rougit doucement. Depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait, il avait su deviner ses expressions : elle ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qu'il venait de dire, elle lui était même reconnaissante. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser démonter comme ça !

« Bon je lui en parlerais. Mais dit-moi, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, quand est-ce que tu comptes lui dire ? »

L'aîné des Silva porta son regard sur l'océan, en pleine réflexion sur ses actes. Il mourrait d'envie de dire à Fuegoleon ses sentiments mais il avait peur. Il avait peur qu'il le rejette car ils étaient de la même famille ; éloignée certes, mais cela pouvait être mal vu. Il avait peur que Fuegoleon le rejette à cause de son orientation. Même si les homosexuels existent, ils ne courent pas les rues et se cachent la plupart du temps. Il avait peur qu'ils perdent leur amitié, même si elle était assez brutale. Il avait peur de le perdre tout court. Il avait déjà mal quand il disait des méchancetés à Noelle, même si c'était pour son bien, mais s'il perdait celui contre qu'il se battait depuis toujours, il n'arriverait pas à se relever. Et l'autre raison, ils étaient les deux garçons aînés de la Famille Royale, donc ils avaient sûrement un mariage prévu pour chacun d'entre eux, avec une personne de la noblesse, qu'ils n'aimeraient sûrement pas.

Charlotte se leva et le laissa seul face à l'immensité de l'étendue d'eau. Nozel réfléchissait encore, mais sur un autre sujet. Son pouvoir était celui de Mercure, celui de sa mère était l'Acier et celui de Nebra était la Brume. Celles de Solid et Noelle étaient des magies aqueuses, comme celle de leur grand-père, Neano (se prononce Nino). Il savait que certaines personnes arrivaient à contrôler deux éléments tant qu'ils étaient assez proches ; donc il pourrait contrôler l'eau. En se concentrant, il ouvrit son grimoire sur une page vide et ferma les yeux. Il s'imagina alors plusieurs choses : son frère et ses sœurs, la petite Noelle et tous ses efforts, sa compagnie, ses débuts en magies, la famille royale, et le plus important de tous, Fuegoleon. Si Nozel arrivait à manipuler l'eau, peut-être que le rouquin serait impressionné ?

Son grimoire se mit à briller fortement, un nouveau sort s'écrivant sur les pages vides. Il se concentra encore plus, récita la formule de ce nouveau sort, comme s'il l'avait appris par cœur il y a longtemps. L'océan devant lui se mit à s'agiter, avant de former une grande tornade projetant de l'eau partout autour de lui. Yami qui passait par là se cacha rapidement, avant de se faire asperger d'eau froide. Bah oui, même si la température quotidienne était assez élevée, l'eau n'était pas très chaude.

« Nozel ! »

Le concerné n'entendait pas, toujours concentré sur sa magie, cependant, les autres arrivèrent rapidement. Charlotte ne put s'empêcher d'observer discrètement les muscles si bien taillés de Yami, car son débardeur blanc lui collait à la peau suite à sa douche non désirée. Sur le coup, Charlotte remercia Nozel par la pensée. Les autres capitaines se foutaient littéralement de sa tronche, sans retenue.

« Eh oh Nozel ! »

L'argenté, cette fois surpris par la voix du capitaine du Taureau Noir, lâcha toute sa tornade sur ses amis, qui connurent le même sort que l'étranger au katana. Fuegoleon était toujours sur son rocher, car il n'avait qu'à tendre l'oreille pour entendre les conversations tout en finissant sa demi-sieste, donc il fut épargné. Tous râlèrent contre Nozel, en particuliers Charlotte : elle avait abandonné son armure pour la première fois en une semaine à cause de la chaleur, pour mettre un haut clair avec une jupe assez longue. Malheureusement pour elle, son haut était maintenant transparent et laissait voir son joli soutien-gorge bleu. Bien sûr, Yami profita de la vue, mais il fut vite interrompu, s'occupant à la place de remettre les idées en place à Jack qui matait aussi un peu. Le roux sur son rocher était mort de rire : il se foutait de la tête de tous, surtout de leurs coupes de cheveux, car c'était vraiment quelque chose de les voir ainsi. La blonde, non sans avoir envoyé un regard des plus noirs au lion, courut à l'intérieur pour échapper aux regards persistants du brun. Nozel essayait de ne pas rire, étant également inquiet de ce qu'allait lui faire subir ses amis. D'un autre côté, il jubilait d'avoir réussi un sort. Et puis il y avait le regard ardent du lion qui le fixait maintenant qu'il avait fini de rire. Au moins, Nozel était un peu rassuré : même s'il doutait qu'il puisse voir les détails de là où il était, Fuegoleon n'avait pas regardé la poitrine de la capitaine de la Rose Bleue. Peut-être était-il gay ?

Mettant fin à ses pensées, Nozel reforma une tornade, beaucoup plus grosse que la précédente. Fuegoleon de son rocher, appela la benjamine Silva à l'aide de sa magie. Il lui arrivait de la contacter souvent ses dernières semaines, car il avait appris que Leopold s'était incrusté chez le Taureau Noir, pour provoquer Asta. Cela arrangeait bien le lion, qui n'avait plus à se préoccuper de son frère, juste à appeler Noelle de temps en temps pour connaître l'avancement des dégâts. De plus, il pouvait avoir un œil sur Asta, car il ne pouvait nier que ce jeune était très prometteur, et il voulait donc découvrir de quoi était-il capable. La petite argentée répondit rapidement.

« Fuegoleon ? Tout va bien ? »

« Oui merci Noelle. Leo ne pose pas de problème ? »

« Non pas du tout, il s'entraîne beaucoup, et il entraîne aussi Astabruti. »

« C'est qui l'abruti ? »

« Oh tait toi Asta ! »

« Eh mon rival, tu vas perdre si tu te déconcentres pour ça ! »

« Eh ben je vois que c'est toujours animé ! Sinon, c'est pour quand toi et Asta ? »

La jeune fille rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle balbutia quelques mots avant de se reprendre.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je plaisante. Bon, tu veux voir un truc incroyable ? »

« Incroyable à quel point ? »

Le roux voulut répondre, mais il se contenta d'un sourire en coin et de déplacer l'écran de feu sur le côté, pour retransmettre à Noelle l'entraînement de son aîné. Là encore, la jeune fille resta sans voix. Son frère n'avait pas remarqué ce que manigançait Fuegoleon, qui lui prenait un plaisir fou à montrer les efforts du plus vieux à la plus jeune. Elle était émerveillée par le fait que son frère, qui soit dit en passant la « déteste », essaye d'apprendre une magie, qui plus est, la sienne !

« Wha... Je m'y attendais pas ! »

« Personne ne s'y attendait ; mais il faut croire qu'il y arrive plutôt bien. »

Comme si les paroles du capitaine des Lions Flamboyants lui portaient préjudice, la tornade commença à s'emballer et à dévier dans tous les sens. Noelle avait ce sourire indéformable sur les lèvres.

« Il faut qu'il lâche tout son potentiel s'il veut réussir à garder sa tornade intacte. Lui a des facilités à la magie, mais apprendre une seconde magie n'est plus du ressort d'avoir assez de mana ou pas. C'est comme reprendre à zéro avec quelque chose qu'on ne connaît pas, comme quand j'ai appris la magie en quelque sorte. S'il essaye de trop compresser son mana, il va prendre le contrôle. Je sais que vous êtes toujours là pour l'aider mais il faut qu'il y arrive par lui-même. »

Fuegoleon acquiesça puis reporta son regard sur Nozel qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à tenir son sort. Le lion sauta de son rocher en soupirant, l'écran de feu le suivant comme un grimoire. Concentré sur le fait de contrôler son mana, il ne remarqua pas la présence de son ami.

« Laisse ton mana s'échapper. N'essaye pas de le contrôler. »

Il sursauta mais appliqua ses conseils. Noelle regardait en silence. Elle en était presque jalouse, mais si elle avait mis du temps avant de savoir contrôler sa magie, elle était fière de pouvoir aider les autres, surtout qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Nozel respira lentement, laissant son mana alimenter son sort d'eau. La tornade devint de plus en plus grande, et juste avant d'exploser, elle se stabilisa. Nozel en était heureux mais à bout de souffle. Même si sa quantité de mana était très importante, devoir tout lâcher lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Il tomba à genoux après avoir envoyé son attaque sur l'immensité de l'océan. Les autres capitaines étaient époustouflés face au pouvoir du capitaine des Aigles d'Argents. Celui du Lion Flamboyant posa une main sur son épaule, avec un doux sourire.

« Tu vois, tu aurais mieux fait d'accompagner ta sœur, même si tu ne lui voulais pas de mal. »

L'argenté ne comprit pas tout, avant de voir l'écran de flammes qui montrait le minois de sa sœur benjamine.

« Noelle ? »

« Alors ça a marché ? »

Elle rayonnait de joie, son sourire était difficilement caché. Nozel était vraiment surpris par ça. Il n'avait pas arrêté de rabaisser Noelle lorsqu'elle aurait eu besoin de lui et elle lui donnait des conseils, comme si toutes les disputes n'avaient jamais existé. Le lion avait aussi beaucoup de mal à retenir son sourire. Nozel était sans voix.

« Noelle, je te rappelle plus tard. »

« D'accord, à bientôt ! »

Il ferma le petit écran de feu et se retourna vers son ami.

« Je l'ai appelé quand j'ai vu tes efforts. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Comment je pourrais... »

Fuegoleon prit Nozel sous les bras pour l'amener contre les rochers, le temps de récupérer.

« Merci. »

L'argenté reprit son souffle et les six capitaines se précipitèrent sur lui. Ah oui, six parce que Dorothy dormait encore dans le chalet, et avait donc loupé la démonstration de force de Nozel. Charlotte s'était changée rapidement pour revenir voir Nozel, et n'avait donc rien manqué des conseils de Noelle.

« Depuis quand tu sais faire ça ? » Demanda William.

« C'est trop balèze ! » S'exclama Rill.

« Ca ne battra jamais mon Death Scythe mais je reconnais que c'était plutôt pas mal. »

« Non mais Nozel, j'avais qu'une chemise ! »

« Euh Yami, on peut pas vraiment dire que c'est une chemise, plutôt un débardeur en piteux état. »

« Ta gueule Willi ! »

« Comment tu m'as appelé !? »

Une éternelle bagarre reprit entre les capitaines de l'Aube d'Or et du Taureau Noir. Même si William n'est pas du genre à se montrer bagarreur, Yami arrive sans mal à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Nozel se mit à toussoter légèrement.

« Eh Nozel ça va ? »

Fuegoleon s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Nozel. Il avait utilisé un sort puissant, qu'il ne maitrisait pas complètement. Qui plus est, il avait un peu commencé à renoncer au fait de partir. D'un côté, l'île était très belle et il était avec ses amis, ou même plus dans le cas du lion. Mais il voulait retrouver ses frères et sœurs.

La bagarre entre deux capitaines finit en bagarre générale, où seuls Fuegoleon, Nozel, Dorothy et Charlotte ne prirent pas part. Le premier aida le second à rentrer au chalet, aidé par la blonde. Nozel se coucha immédiatement, le lion veillant sur lui. Charlotte amena Dorothy à l'extérieur, en passant un clin d'œil à Fuegoleon et Nozel. Celui-ci se coucha sur son futon, alors que Fuegoleon allait chercher de quoi rétablir Nozel. C'était la première fois que Nozel laissait son mana s'échapper, et surtout la première fois qu'il se trouvait avec un niveau de mana aussi faible. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et avait de la fièvre. Fuegoleon lui amena des linges propres et de l'eau fraîche, et se coucha à ses côtés. Ils s'endormirent bien rapidement, collé l'un contre l'autre. Lorsque les autres vinrent se coucher le soir, ils eurent la bonne surprise de voir que Fuegoleon s'était accaparé le matelas de Yami : réuni avec celui de Nozel, car il le tenait fermement mais doucement dans ses bras. Yami fulmina un peu, avant que Charlotte ne lui propose de prendre celui du lion, qui par ailleurs était juste à côté du sien. D'un coup, l'étranger ravala ses gros mots pour prendre sans discuter le matelas adjacent à celui de la jolie blonde.

* * *

**Alors, avis sur cette troisième partie ?**


End file.
